


Under the Cherry Blossoms

by kakairu_fest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Happy Birthday Iruka! 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakairu_fest/pseuds/kakairu_fest
Summary: Fanart of Kakashi and Iruka's date at the cherry blossom fields. Drawn for Iruka's Birthday Celebration 2019.Artist's twitter:kiebieart





	Under the Cherry Blossoms




End file.
